


The Form of a Goddess [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Family Feels, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Growing Up, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Suicide, Team as Family, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "The Form of a Goddess" by 264feet.Byleth is a strange child. Jeralt does his best to raise his son, not knowing she's actually his daughter. | Edelgard grows up feeling like a stranger in her own body. When she and Byleth meet, they connect based on that loneliness.[Backstory fic going into Crimson Flower route with canon alterations.]
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. awakenings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Form of a Goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515230) by [264feet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet). 



  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 31:59

 **File Size:** 31.3 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to 264feet for permission to record! With luck the story will be posted in its entirety over the next two weeks. I'm excited to give a voice to this amazing reimagining of Crimson Flower!! trans rights <3


	2. apotheosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [apotheosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515230/chapters/67541276#workskin), Chapter 2 of "The Form of a Goddess" by [264feet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet).
> 
> The canonical character death tag applies to this chapter. Please take care of yourself!

  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 1:13:17

 **File Size:** 72.9 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I recorded podfic chapters this long! Gotta get back in the swing of it. Nevertheless, this one was really fun to record. Let me know what you think of it in the comments or with a kudos! <3


	3. anathema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [anathema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515230/chapters/67905127), Chapter 3 of "The Form of a Goddess" by [264feet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet).
> 
> Rhea has some transphobic dialogue in this chapter; it also features alcohol use (but not abuse). Please take care of yourself!

  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 1:33:44

 **File Size:** 97.1 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what made me really want to podfic this story!! The line "You are a masterpiece now" is like...worth getting tattooed on my body. (if I didn't have the world's worst pain tolerance...) Hoping to have the last chapter out by this weekend, if I can!


	4. absolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [absolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515230/chapters/68216654), Chapter 4 of "The Form of a Goddess" by [264feet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet).
> 
> This chapter contains a briefly described suicide, which takes place between 24:41 and 25:12 on the recording. Please take care of yourself!

  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 1:16:48

 **File Size:** 79.2 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite being out later than I wanted, I'm so so pleased to have put the extra work into making the last chapter of this podfic good. Thank you SO much again to 264feet for permission to read this amazing, amazing story. I've loved all your comments and questions, it's meant a lot to know you were so invested in my performance!
> 
> I'm on tumblr @quoththegayven (and twitter, but I use it less) if you want to come looking for me :D If you enjoyed the reading, I'd love to hear about it, either there or here!


End file.
